Nya Nyan!
by meshichu
Summary: Two-shot: Naruto Uzumaki finds a stray kitten on the streets of Konoha while heading on his way back to his dingy apartment in the slums and saves it from starvation. For the good deed done, the kitten decides to kindly show his affection. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two-shot: Naruto Uzumaki finds a stray kitten on the streets of Konoha while heading on his way back to his dingy apartment in the slums and saves it from starvation. For the good deed done, the kitten decides to kindly show his affection. Yaoi. NaruSasuNaru. Lemon. AU

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasuNaru

**Content/Warning**: _**Semi-edited**_ (working on it,XD), Y**aoi (MaleMale)**, character death, WAFF, Alternate universe/reality(AU/AR), crude humor, and profanity Oh, and the fact that Sasuke is supposedly containg a body of a sixteen-fifteen-year-old, shouta.

Disclaimer: Look at my profile for a full disclaimer. I keep forgetting to put it up in the other stories and decided that I would just place one on my pro saying it's for each and every story I type for a fandom. It's nice and says I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Since it's the only fandom I am currently writing about. Oh, and I accept requests to write stories for any fandom and particular types of pairings...it depends. X3

AN: Konoha is a modern (fictional) city in Japan throughout the story!

Dictionary:

**Nya**- meow

**Neko**-cat/kitten

**Mendokuse**-troublesome

**Kawaii**-cute

**Bishounen**-beautiful boy/male

_Nya--aaaa! Sorry for a long wait, but I had so many things going on and I just got a kitten recently! His name is Teddy! He had black and white fur, green eyes, and he's just such a cutie(he looks like a one of my teddy-bears plushes!! I'm training him as I write this story, Teddy is my inspiration! Mwahs! Please read and review if you can!_

_-Meshi!_

**--O--o--O--**

_Nya-Nyan_

**By: Meshi Chu**

**--O--o--O--**

Naruto couldn't believe it!

It is frickin' raining cats and dogs outside and he had just got out of work! No one cares enough to fucking tell him that it had been raining the shit-load outside! The blonde was beyond furious, beyond pissed, and beyond wet. He was soaked to the bone.

Naruto decided to just walk, obviously giving up hope to get dry and prevent from getting sick. His apartment resided in an old building in the slums of Konoha city.

The blonde man of twenty years worked at a local restaurant as a waiter, nothing else. He hated his job, but it was all that was available to him. He couldn't afford to go to college. Heck, he can't afford a decent apartment.

Naruto leisurely strode down the sidewalk and turned into one of the alleyways. It was a shortcut he knew and used it quite often when he was late for work. He's been up and down and around these alleys so much that he even knew the bum's name that lived in the box. The poor thing was put out on the street after he lost his job. The man was truly nice. Naruto always looked forward to greeting said bum because the man always had words of wisdom. If he remembered correctly, the bum was once an erotic novelist.

Naruto spotted the crude looking box; it was soaked and most likely, the person living in it as well. The blonde spotted legs obviously sticking out of the box and he grinned. Somehow, all the whether that Konoha receives, the bum never got sick through it all.

Naruto strode over to the box and kicked the box, "Hey Jiraiya, ol' man!"

Nothing stirred of the visible legs and Naruto stared at the box like it was stupid. He kicked it once more. Still nothing. The blonde frowned deeply, but it disappeared as soon as he heard a small sound, "Ew."

Naruto's frown returned, "Ew? "

He didn't like how that sounded. Ew. It didn't even resemble the tone of voice Jiraiya held. Naruto looked into the box and saw darkness. He faintly saw the outline of the man wearing ragged clothing, but there was something else. Something else making the noise.

"Nya!"

Naruto jumped back slightly but stood peering into the box. There was something moving around inside of the box and it wasn't Jiraiya. A sleek and short figure made its way towards the entrance/exit of the box. Naruto stood frigid, waiting, standing there as it approached him. He heard keening noises from the figure as it kept stalking forwards and getting louder.

When it finally appeared in front of him, Naruto was surprised at how fast his heart was beating to be scared of a mere kitten. The poor thing was drenched and it was meowing painfully. Its black fur hung miserably around the small frame of the kitten and it's eyes pleaded with hunger. Naruto gave it a weak smile and looked back into the box where Jiraiya lay.

He knew what happened.

Naruto left the box and the kitten behind.

His mourning had already begun. The kitten belonged to the old man…and it made him wonder how long he has been dead because the poor thing looked starved.

He walked silently through the last expanse of alleyway. Well, silence was soon filled with desperate whines from the small kitten. Naruto looked behind his shoulder and saw the thing trailing carelessly behind him. It was a poor sight, he knew it. To leave behind the animal like that wasn't like him, but he couldn't bare to take the small creature with him, it would cost more money than he had.

"Nyan-Nya, Nya!"

The kitten had caught up to him and rubbed at his leg at an attempt for attention, but Naruto ignored it. He felt a bubbling inside of him while the desperated creature rubbed against his pant leg.

His leisure pace picked up as he ran down the alley and down the sidewalk towards the red broken down building he lived in. Too bad he didn't notice the small stalked he had trailing hot on him. The kitten was there when he began to open the entry to the building.

The blonde growled silently at the kitten and picked it up by the scruff of his neck.

**--X3--**

"Nya-Nya, Nyaa!"

The kitten mewled contently as Naruto stroked it's fur with the white towel in attempt to dry him. The blonde had found _that _out the hard way.

He stopped rubbing the towel carelessly and took a look at the tiny kitten. He was completely dry and Naruto let a warm smile grace his features. The small he-kitten was very amusing to watch. He jumped down from Naruto's lap and onto the blue couch to curl up in a ball.

Naruto saw the kitten fall into a deep slumber and decided it was time for his own night of rest. It was late, around midnight, and he needed sleep for tomorrow's shift. It took him a full three hours for Naruto to actually feed the kitten, wash it up, and dry him. The bundle of fur put up a fight.

As he recalled, the kitten's name was Sasuke, ninja warrior (1).

What a freaking name.

Sasuke is the version of the devil in cat form. Shit, Naruto couldn't believe the kitten can resist so much. The blonde believed full-heartedly in the rumored, "Cat's hate water," theory.

Maybe he himself should take a bath now.

He did, and a full twenty minutes of refreshing warm water made him feel terribly sleepy. Thus, he jumped right into bed, naked. He hated the boundaries of clothes while sleeping, it felt unnatural…

The blonde snuggled into his blue quilt and orange colored pillows. He sighed in happily, another night of sleep always got to him as the only true break he's gotten.

Naruto tossed and turned but couldn't shake the feeling of content he had that prevented his actual sleep. Sure, it was relaxing lying on his bed peacefully, but he wanted some _real _sleep.

Then, sweet thoughts of the Sasuke filled his head and he felt his eyes droop.

He can just envision the small creature still on his blue couch, sleeping, his body curled up, and fur bristling slightly against the warm heated air that struck it.

Naruto;s eyelids closed shut and a soft kitten filled his head with sweet nothings.

**--X3--**

"Nya-an…Nya….Nnn…..Nya-n…..Na…ru-to…Nar…..u-to…."

A soft timbre voice echoed throughout the room belonging to Naruto. The voice was male, around the age of a teenager, and caused violent shivered reactions from the blonde.

Tanned eyelids fluttered open and sleepily gazed into onyx irises. He gasped, but it was quickly cut off as pink lips closed over his own. Naruto was fully awake, now.

His eyes kept open even though the other pair was currently not in his sight, he raked his vision over a naked moonlit body.

The window left nothing to imagination as the moon provided enough light for Naruto to ogle the body of this boy kissing him. He saw beautiful pale skin illuminated by the moonlight, black-almost blue hair frame a soft teenaged face, and a body with slight curved hips. This boy kissing him had a nice figure, well toned body, slim but firm arms and legs, and a small almost unnoticeable curve on the hips.

Naruto felt his groin stir, it's been so long since he's seen such a beautiful specimen. It's been so long since he has any human contact. It's been _so long _since he had sex last.

Naruto felt the kiss last for an eternity (more like ten seconds) until the _bishounen _on top of him broke the simple touch of lips. The blonde was left panting and staring up into the endless black eyes again.

The _bishi _spoke, "Nyaruto?"

Naruto melted; he drooped back onto the bed and watched as the boy looked at him with question clearly written on his face. He loved the way his name was said, even though wrongly said, it still sound so…_seducing_…

"Nya-ruto?"

This boy, he was so familiar and Naruto had no idea his dreams would ever involve a minor. Hell, he'd never suspect himself of becoming a pedophile. This boy looked no more than over fifteen or sixteen.

Naruto gulped, "Um-Um, yes?"

The boy titled his head to the side and buried his head into Naruto's neck. Naruto had and inner-fight with himself, it was so hard keeping self-control with such a delicious looking boy in front of him.

"Mmmmm…" Then, there was a slight sound emitting from the boy, he was…purring?

That can only consider being such a turn-**on **for Naruto.

'_The hell with it, it's only a dream!' _Naruto gripped the boy by the shoulders and lifted him up to gaze back into black irises. He was lost within them. The boy tilted his head again cutely and Naruto gave a low coo, _'Kawaii…'_

The boy grinned softly and Naruto gripped his thin hips and roughly jerked his body so that they grinded down onto the blanked right where the blonde's hardened member lay.

Naruto groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, it's been _**too **_long.

The boy above him also gave out his own little moan, thus making Naruto growl deeply and kneed the flesh beneath his fingers. They began a steady pace of grinding against one another, the quilt clearly getting dirtied between both males and their "juices."

"Nyaaa-ruto!"

Something clicked inside the blonde's head from the familiar way Sasuke was saying his name…Nyraruto? Nya..ruto? Nya-ruto…Nya…the way a cat (or kitten) meows in word fowm?! Naruto blinked through his lust and stared deeply at the boy, his hair was the color of that kitten's fur! The boy he was currently grinding up against is Sasuke the kitten!

Okay, he did fall asleep dreaming about the small creature, but that didn't mean it had to turn into an erotic dream where said kitten turns into a sexed up teenage boy!

This just has to be a dream…

Naruto decided to test his little theory and called out, "Sasuke?!"

The kit-boy-it, panted in pleasure as he looked up through dark bangs. He titled his head to the side _(as a kitten does) _and grinned maliciously. The boy **is **Sasuke.

Naruto felt so dirty. He was there, lying on his bed, dry-humping with this boy-kitten. Naruto couldn't even grasp the concept of him imagining such a thing, a kitten turning into a boy. Ugh, was his dreams fucked up.

The blonde moaned in confusion…and for the fact that Sasuke has been grinding his ass down hard onto his covered erection over, and over, and over, again. Through the cloud of daze set off in his mind, somewhere deep down in the watered juices of his brain, he had to stop this.

Naruto mustered up some very little self-control left and gripped at the curved hips. Sasuke looked up at him with a pondering gaze, "Nya-n, Nyaru?"

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that he wanted to fuck Sasuke's brains out but this dream was just too weird for him!

"Stop," he firmly stoked Sasuke side and the kitten-boy gasped and weakly protested.

Naruto's hands slid up and onto the broad shoulder, he pushed.

The world blurred in his vision and Sasuke was on his back. He blinked and stared at he ceiling. He lifted his hands as if trying to catch it.

"Nya?"

Naruto sat, watched with fascination as Sasuke tried to catch moonlight dancing on the ceiling, and flopped down onto his pillow with a groan.

TBC……

_Okey-dokey, the next chapter is last, there shall be lemon there (unless I get lazy) and (1): Sasuke's name means ninja warrior...ironic...ugh…X3, Teddy sleeping in my lap as I speak..erm, type?XD He's going to be two months on the fourteenth! He already knows how to use the litter box, keep off the couches/furniture, and not scratch with intention of hurting. He only scratches when he plays, that's why, we can't cut his nails yet, too young! Ja!_

_-Meshi!(Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom!)_


	2. Misleading TurnOn

**X3, don't kill me, just read this all the way until you reach the bottom and you'll understand why this is posted up and is currently breathing as a fanfic filler.**

* * *

Filler: **Misleading Turn-On**

**by: Meshi Chu**

* * *

"Right there," the brunet whispered huskily, enjoying the rough friction.

A shift of movement and Sasuke is now pressed further into the navy, tattered couch cushion, "Like that?"

Naruto is on top, ruthlessly rubbing the raven into submission and smirking devilishly at Sasuke's wanton moans.

Sasuke is on bottom, face down, and all his senses assaulted.

Then, a brush of that particular spot, just right there, and, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck….."

Naruto let out a gruff reply, "I've never heard you speak so much in my life, we should try this position more often…"

A muffled "fuck you" could vaguely be heard but Naruto ignored it and pressed down harder. Sasuke mewled like a newborn kitten.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

The brunet shifted his head to the right, "What?"

"Let's do it, all this massaging is making **me **honry, "Naruto whispered even though there was no reason too.

Sasuke twitched under Naruto's rough hands, "The whole point of this is to turn _me _on dobe, not you."

Naruto huffed like a five-year-old child, "Well, all your damn moaning is giving me a hard-on!"

Sasuke "hmphed" and shifted, expecting Naruto to continue his ministrations. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't and Sasuke turned his head to the side (once again) to confront the blonde.

"What, Naruto?" He questioned the one above him.

"I'm horny."

"We'll do it after you turn me on."

The blonde whined, "Let's do it now, I'll turn you on then…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like the ma-" Sasuke cut himself off abruptly before he can even finish the sentence. He didn't' need to though, Naruto already knew what he was going to say…

"Oooooooooooh, usuratonchiiiiiiiiii…."

Yeah, Sasuke likes Naruto to massage him, especially that spot right above his left hip…

**--OWARI--**

XD, sorry for the filler, I'm waiting for my friend (co-writer, MrzUchiha) to get back to me with half of the second chapter. I asked her if she wanted to help with the story and she said yeah so I gave her half a chap to do. XD, and she's taking her time with it and I don't wanna push her! Give me at least one more week before I post up the second part! Don't kill me for this! I'm happy for all the reviews, alerts, and fav's I got, but I would like to see more reviews to match the alerts since I am really working hard on this two-shot to my limits. With the ending of school and everything coming up!


	3. Chapter 2

It's not too long, but I finished it. It's kind-of crappy too, I need to fix somethings and fill in some empty spots. Nadia typed most of it up and I tried my best to clean it up. Now, I just have to re-do it and then edit it. If anyone wants to help please feel free to just email me about it or whatever. Um, EMJOY IT, REVIEW beccause it's the nice thing to do, AND say thanks to Mrz-Uchiha.

ALSO: Check out meh new two-shot: go here!

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/ s /4566536/ 1 /The (underscore) Freshman(underscore)Boys(underscore)are(underscore)Hard or just go to my profile and check it out!

--

_Nya-Nya! Chapter Two_

**Meshi Chu**

**& Mrz-Uchiha**

--

'_What an interesting kitten boy…' _Naruto thought to himself.

The pair sat in the bed. Naruto still barely covered by the thin sheet and Sasuke completely in his birthday suit. The brunet was looking out the window while Naruto kept asking him questions.

"The moon is really pretty." Sasuke said suddenly surprising Naruto.

"Why did you turn into a boy, Sasuke?"

"Nya, the moon, it turns me into what I used to be."

"You used to be a boy?!"

"Yes."

"Like…a human boy?!"

"Nya, Jiraiya used to be rich too."

"I wish I could stay a boy forever and Jiraiya told me how. I forgot though, it's been a long time until now. I was young."

"What did he tell you?"

Sasuke came face to face with Naruto. He slowly planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto felt a wonderful warmth wash over him. He quickly deepened the kiss. Naruto then found himself on top of Sasuke.

Naruto kissed around Sasuke's neck, causing butterflies within the brunet. Sasuke purred with lust. The purrs effected Naruto's already painfully throbbing member. He wanted more of the noises, more of those feelings flowing through him. He didn't want Sasuke to turn into a kitten again. He wanted to lift the curse on Sasuke, but how?

"What _did _Jiraiya say…Sasuke?"

Sasuke put one finger on Naruto's mouth and said "Quiet, no talking _nya_."

Sasuke reversed their positions and sat on top of the blonde. Naruto, being clueless at the moment had no idea how it happened. Even though he didn't know what was going on, he sure as hell won't be bottoming to no pretty boy. After this, Sasuke will get to fuck his ass, just not now. Today, Sasuke needs to experience the pleasure of sex on the receiving end first.

"Sorry Sasuke…I'm topping this time." he switched their positions once again and Naruto had two pale legs over his shoulders.

"Well it's just that you're too slow with all of this. It's no surprise since you're a total idiot, nya."

"Bastard, I shouldn't fuck you at all."

Sasuke pulled on blonde locks and whispered into the tanned ear, "Fuck me now or not at all."

'_Mmm, spunky.'_

"Can you fucking shut up and fuck me, before I scratch the shit out of you!"

'_I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!"_

"Fine-fine…don't be so pushy."

Sasuke's long nail scratched Naruto's back drawing blood. It was a signal telling him to HURRY THE FUCK UP. It backfired though, the blonde dobe just moaned like the masochist he was. When Sasuke just was about to give up, he felt something prod his entrance…and it wasn't fingers. It hurt like fuck.

"Wha-what the hell, idiot!"

Naruto moaned, "Oh god, so-tight!"

The warm walls clamping around him in an attempt to push him out. Naruto also felt a certain wetness, he probably tore something. Shit. That's bad. He bent down over the tensed body and kissed the erect pink nub in apology. He kept places kisses around Sasuke chest and stood completely still (no matter how much he wanted to move.)

"M-move."

Naruto withdrew slowly, trying not to hurt the kitten-boy anymore and rocked back in. He kept a sensual slow pace as he rocked back and forth inside of the red pucker. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration.

On the other hand, Sasuke steadied his panting. He stared at the whiskered face above him that was scrunched up. It mad Naruto resemble a fox more so. Sasuke let out an "ah" as the pain slowly dulled. He felt breathing next to his ear and saw Naruto's head on his shoulder. The blonde started whispering sweet nothings to him and apologies.

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto brushed against his spot lightly. Then again, and again, and that's when he demanded the blonde speed it up a bit. Of course the blonde complied with it and started slamming in harder each time he curled back into the hot body. Sasuke's moans started to escalate as the pounding inside of him became deeper, harder, and quicker.

"Ah-ah!"

Naruto put his arms under Sasuke shoulders before heaving them both up into a seated positions. He hugged Sasuke's body tight as he rocketed into him above and bit into the pale shoulder. There was a tattoo there…

Sasuke started throw in a scream now and again as he felt breathless. He heard Naruto warn him about his oncoming orgasm and a hand reached out for his member. Sasuke began to pump his shaft to Naruto voice and the brutal thrusts. There was a shout from the blonde and then a painful bite as the seed shot up into him.

Sasuke came right after as Naruto rode out his release into the other, grinding inside of the now wet hole.

"_Nyaruto…_"

After a few seconds of holding each other, Naruto took his limp member from out of Sasuke's pucker and they both dropped onto the bed.

"You okay Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he had fallen asleep. Naruto stared at the pale moonlit face and soon fell asleep himself.

'_That kitty-boy surprised the hell out of me.'_ He thought before drifting off to sleep.

--

Morning came and Naruto found himself alone in the bed. He was fucking hungry. He also felt some strange feeling that someone was writing every single thing he was doing. He just figured he was weird that way._'_

_I wonder where Sasuke is at.' _Naruto thought as he got up from the bed.

He needed a shower. About forty-five minutes later, Naruto came out of the shower feeling awesome and refreshed. He was off to search for Sasuke… after he got dressed. It seemed like he was stalling for some reason. Forget getting dressed, find Sasuke now.

He left his room and headed towards the living room finding Sasuke on the couch, naked.

"Morning Sasuke."

That was when he realized Sasuke was naked in boy form and there was no moon outside…

"You're a boy!"

"I don't recall being a girl."

"I mean you're not a cat!"

Sasuke gave him the "duh" look before looking back on the television that Naruto swore wasn't on before he entered the room.

"How?"

"It's because of last night, you fucked me, remember?"

"Well then why didn't you just find someone else to fuck if you needed to so badly?"

"Don't you get it Naruto. Jiriaya's dying wish was for you to get laid and have something good in his life. He sacrificed my happiness for yours."

"Oh, fuck you then."

"Bastard."

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to raid your fridge for milk, dobe."

"Whatever, old habits die hard I guess."

"Nya…"

Naruto twitched at the teasing tone Sasuke used.

Sasuke made his way through the apartment and then riffled throught he frigde. Something then caught his eye. **Low-fat SLAMMERS: Extreme Milk. **He reached for it and sniffed it before taking a swig.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked feeling deprived of what the label had lied to him about.

"Milk." Naruto answered wondering why Sasuke would ask such an obvious question.

"It says low-fat extreme. What a waste of money. It tastes regular."

"It costs a dollar so I don't care. I didn't get to try it anyway. Hey, shut-up. You don't have a right to criticize what I buy if I pay for it!"

--

**3 years later**

"I've gotten used to extreme milk you know. I think they're actually making it taste better now."

"I remember the first time you freaked out about how the labels lied."

"That was the first time we had sex right?"

"Oh, fuck you, how can you forget?" Naruto glared at Sasuke…which only earned him one back.

"No, of course not, dobe." Sasuke had kind of forgotten, they had had sex so many times it was hard to remember. He wondered why the dobe had remembered. Then again he does remember the first time they had sex it was when he was able to finally turn into a human. He had to admit though he somehow missed his cat days. Hmm, he wondered. He never really been on top before…

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor. They landed on the carpet with a huge **'thud'**. Sasuke then began to unbutton Naruto's pants. He unbuttoned his too.

"Wait! Sasuke, what are you doing!?"

"I'm the seme this time _bitch_." Sasuke replied licking his fingers.

"Ah-what!?" Naruto shrieked shocked.

Sasuke had never technically topped him before! Sasuke, with the element of surprise on his side had stuck a finger into the blonde already.

"Your turn…"

"Sasuke, get the fuck off of me!"

Sasuke stuck two more fingers into Naruto.

"Stop whining."

That was when Sasuke inserted himself into Naruto.

**Poof.**

"_Nya."_

"What the fuck!?"

Sasuke was a cat again. He really didn't want to know what the raven had been thinking. Maybe, just maybe, one day the curse will be completely lifted and Sasuke will have his ass.

…_**.The next full moon…**_

**Poof.**

Sasuke was a boy yet again. Naruto suffered even though the full moon came about two weeks after the incident. Still, he was deprived and with that devil-cat it didn't make it easy.

"Don't fucking do that again, Sasuke." he scolded his lover.

The brunet in response just shook his head and whispered "dobe" as the blonde embraced him.

_**Omake**_

In Heaven...

"Hmmmm, this gives me a totally new idea for my next book!"

Jiraiya cackled maniacally and started scribbling down notes as he watched the two go at it.

"Oh Sasuke, just wait till Orochimaru finally dies of so much plastic surgery, then you can fuck Naruto...and then I'll have another new book! HAHAHAHAHA!"

On Earth

Orochimaru sneezed.

"Orochimaru-sama, you ready for the surgery?" Kabuto asked, sitting next to the deathly pale man next to him.

"Jussst don't sssscrew up the nossssse thissss time, Kabuto."

**OWARI**


End file.
